Silver Wings
by wolfgirl2.0
Summary: Terra thought that her trip to Tokyo would be normal. Little did she know, when she agreed to a dare in Japan, her summer vacation would be changed forever. [[Rated T for safety as always]] KradxOcxDark
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is my first DNAngel story, so the characters might ((Probably will))be ooc... YEAH!!!!! 

Full Summary: It's summer in America, which means summer break! Terra, a headstrong country girl, and her friends are going on their dream vacation to Tokyo, Japan. How will Terra handle life away from the farm?

During their first week in Japan, Dark Mousy, a spunky, 'angel' thief, was sighted many times at a museum close to Terra's apartment. Terra's friends dared the pig-headed farm girl to catch Dark live and on tape stealing an ancient artifact that was said to hold mysterious powers. Terra agreed of course, wanting some action in her vacation.

She had no idea how that dare would change her vacation and life forever...

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel in anyway, but I do own Terra, Claire, Luke, Chase, Mischief, Gerret, Terra's Mom, and Terra's Dad...

_"American"  
_"Japanese"  
_Thoughts_  
/telepathy/

Chapter 1: The Trip

_HONK HONK HONK!!!_ _"TERRA, WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!"_a male's voice yelled. A groan came from a bundle of sheets.

_"WHAT!?!"_a female's voice yelled from underneath the sheets.

_"It's time to go to the airport! Remember?"_a different female voice yelled back.

A girl shot out from underneath the sheets. _"WHAT!?!"_she yelled and she rolled off of her bed and onto the ground. She raced to her closet and threw out a black tank-top, a red hoodie that had a rip on the top on the left arm, and a pair of ripped jeans. She quickly got dressed and raced down the stairs on her farm house.

She tripped on the last step and ended up hitting her head on the ground. _"Ow..."_she muttered.

_"Terra?"_a woman asked. _"Are you alright?"_she asked. She was clearly the girl's mom.

_"Yeah! I'm fine!"_Terra exclaimed. She grabbed her suitcase from her mother and kissed her cheek. Her mother hugged her daughter.

_"Bye Mom!"_Terra exclaimed. She ran and hugged her dad. _"Bye Dad!"_she exclaimed, kissing his cheek. She ran to the door to get her black low-cut converse.

_"Bye Honey!"_the two exclaimed in unison._ "Be safe!"_her mom warned as she raced out to door.

_"I will!"_Terra yelled back.

_"Please be safe..."_her mother prayed aloud and her husband wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Terra raced up to a large, black Clydestail horse with white socks on his hooves, a white blaze, and a white underside. _"Bye Mischief! I'll miss you! Gerret will take care of you!"_Terra exclaimed, hugging the horse's neck. Gerret was Terra's younger brother. Mischief rubbed his nose on Terra's hoodie, getting horse snot on it.

Terra laughed. _"Ew! I'm going to miss you Baby!"_she exclaimed, giving the horse one last hug before she raced off to a black Hummer H2. She threw her dufflebagish suitcase in the back and climbed in. She rubbed the snot off of her hoodie with a papertowel that the male driver laughingly gave to her.

_"Nice hair!"_a girl sitting next to Terra exclaimed as the car began to move, referring to the unbrushed and knotted shoulder length dirty blonde hair that was on Terra's head.

_"Thanks!"_Terra replied, smiling at her friend, Claire. Claire was the girly-girl of the group. She had bleach blonde hip length hair and chocolate brown eyes. Then their was the rocker, Chase. He had dyed black pin straight hair and ghostly blue eyes. In his right ear was a hoop earing. The driver was Luke and he was the jock of the group. He had brown surfer styled hair and green eyes. Then there was Terra, who was the dare-devil-slash-farmgirl of the friends. She had birty blonde shoulder length hair and dark blue eyes.

_"Let's talk in Japanese on the way to the airport, you know, so we can practice!"_Chase offered.

"Hai!"the others exclaimed in unison, laughing afterwards.

"I hear there is a thief in Tokyo who is like a dark angel! I think his name is Dark Mousy!"CLaire excaimed in Japanese.

"Of course, only you point out the guys that we might meet!"Luke exclaimed, also in Japanese.

"It's a good thing we took Japanese for eight years together!"Terra exclaimed.

"Yeah, if we didn't, we would probably die this summer in Tokyo!"Chase agreed.

"Hey, if we do meet boys and girls there who we fall in love with, no complaining when it is time to come back, alright?"Terra asked.

"Yeah, Agreed, CLAIRE!"Luke and Chase exclaimed at the same time laughing.

Claire had a look of innocence on her face. "What?"she asked fake sweetly. "Back to Dark Mousy--"Claire was cut off by Luke, Chase, and Terra groaning. All four of them laughed once again.

-On the plane-

"Tokyo, here we come!"Claire, Terra, Chase, and Luke exclaimed in unison when they heard the pilot say they were only ten minutes away from landing.

Terra excitedly looked out of the window as she clutched her cd player, turning it off. _Tokyo..._ she thought softly and smiled, _We're coming for you, so be ready._

A/N: WOO! R&R please! No flames! Terra seemed like she wanted to leave her parents more than she did her horse! -laughs- Oh yeah, Their parents said they could go by themselves since they just turned eighteen and they could take care of themselves. Well, Terra is still Seventeen, but her birthday is during Summer vacation. R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. 

"Japanese"  
"English"  
Thoughts  
/Telepathy/

Chapter 2: The Vase

-Terra's POV-

I stared at the museum as people gathered in the light of the police cars and spotlights, waiting for Dark. I sighed softly and put on my black cap, tucking my hair into it. The cap shadowed my eyes as I stuck my hands in the pocket of my black hoodie. On my legs were a pair of black jeans and on my feet were my low cut black converse. Why all black? Well...

/Flashback To Night Before/

_"Geez! Dark sure is busy!"_Luke exclaimed, turning off the television that had Dark flying around, fighting a white version of him.

_"He's so amazing..."_Claire sighed dreamily.

I rolled my eyes. _"Please, like any of us will meet him!"_I exclamed. Claire glared at me and then smirked.

_"Oh yeah? Well, Ms. Dare Devil! I dare you to go in the museum the next time Dark is stealing something and catch him on tape,"_she dared.

I can't go back on a dare, so I just shrugged._ "Alright, but I have something better. How about I catch myself on tape stealing the next thing Dark goes to steal before he gets there,"_I offered.

Chase cocked an eyebrow at me._ "Do you want to get killed?"_he asked.

I shrugged again. _"If I do die, I'll haunt however killed me until they go crazy!"_I exclaimed and we all laughed.

/End Flashback/

_"One day I am going to an asylum for being so crazy..."_I muttered, shaking my head. I was about to walk in the door casually when a guard stopped me.

"You can't go in there missy,"he said, looking down at me.

"Oh.. Sorry, ok--"I gasped fakely as I looked at the sky and pointed. "LOOK! It's Dark!"I exclaimed loudly and everyone got excited, looking around, searching for the Mousy.

I punched the guard square in the nose and he fell back out of surprise, hitting his head on the concreat and getting knocked out. I dragged him into the museum before anyone saw he was knocked out. I took off my hoodie and put on the guard's jacket, which fit me, surprisingly, just a bit long. I buttoned it up and then grabbed the guard's hat. I switched it with my cap and tucked all my hair into the hat.

I put my things in my black and gray backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I stood up straight and began to run around, checking random places for the ancient artifact 'The Vase of Hespera'. I laughed when I first heard it but it turned out Hespera was the greek goddess of Dusk.

I checked my watched. _"9:55... Almost time,"_I muttered. I stopped when I saw guards gathered around a room's door. _That must be it..._ I thought to myself.

I ran up to the guards. "Help! Dark is early! He broke in on the eighth floor! I'll stay here and call for backup if he comes!"I said, my voice lower than normal.

The guards nodded and ran away. When I couldn't hear their footsteps any longer, I sighed with relief. _"Note to self, consider spying as a career..."_I muttered.

I ran into the room and saw it. It was a beautiful vase of many dark colors. In the middle of the vase as a beautiful young woman with gray colored hair and gray wings. Her eyes were closed and her arms were spread out. Behind her was a cresent moon and zapping from one hand to the other was black magic.

I slowly walked up to the vase and looked around. No one was near me, so I turned on my video camera and grabbed the vase softly. As soon as my fingers touched the painted clay, the young woman's eyes snapped open. I gasped as I went to drop it, but my hands wouldn't open up. Light started to shine out of the lady's eyes and I was engulfed with it.

/Five Minutes Later/

I groaned as I sat up. I blinked and looked at the vase that I had clutched in my arms. I smirked and grabbed my backpack. I tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge. "What the--?"I was cut off when I saw a dark purple shoed foot on the black and gray material.

I gulped and looked up. Standing above me was a man with amethyist colored eyes, purple hair, and black wings. He smirked. "And what were you going to with that?"he asked.

"Dark Mousy..."I muttered. I had hoped I wouldn't have to see him.

Dark smirked. "So you know me. And what would your name be--"he kneeled down and took off the guard's hat, making my hair fall to my shoulders, "Miss?"

I glared at him. "Ter--"I placed all my weight on my right hand and kicked Dark's legs out from under him,"RA!"I exclaimed, leaning all my body weight on him. I reached over and grabbed the backpack. I put the vase in the backpack and stood up, running to the window.

Dark stood up amazed,"How did you..."his voice trailed off.

I smirked at him. "I've taken down and branded half ton bulls. You'd think I could take down a skrawny thief,"I replied.

Dark was about to say something when a man with blonde hair, golden eyes, and white wings ran in. "Dark! You will not ste-"he stopped when he didn't see Dark with the artifact, or the artifact on the podeum. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something dirty blonde. He turned and saw me standing there with one eyebrow raised and one hip cocked out to the side. On my back was the backpack.

"The vase!"the white angel yelled.

"Krad!"Dark yelled, a bit late. Dark's wings waved slightly and feathers flew out towards Krad, who dodged them easily. Krad threw some feathers back at Dark. During the fight, I was watching them while getting ready to repel.

I pulled a rope out of my bag and tied it to the podeum that used to have the vase. I then walked back over to the window and threw the rope out. I got an anime sweatdrop as I looked back at the two fighting angels. _Wow, neither of them have the vase and they're fighting anyway... Tch, losers,_ I thought.

I grasped the rope and then quickly yet safely repeled down the side of the museum. I jumped off of the rope three feet off of the ground and landed on my feet. I calmly walked back to my hotel with my cd player on. I whistled to the song as I took off the guard's jacket and threw it in the bushes next to the hotel. I calmly brushed off my blue undershirt as I stepped into the elevator where my friends were waiting for me.

I smirked at them._ "Did you get it?"_Claire asked. I nodded.

"And here is..."I shuffled through my bag. My eyes widened. _"Oh no..."_I muttered.

_"What?"_Chase, Luke, and Claire asked at the same time.

I looked up at them nervously. _"The video camera... It's back at the museum."_

A/N; DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Anywho! Review PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. 

Chapter 3: Encounters

-Normal POV-

"Uh... Guys?"Terra asked, walking out of the bathhroom with just a black bra on. Claire, Luke, and Chase turned their heads from the television and looked at Terra. Chase blushed slightly, but it soon disappeared.

"Yeah?"Claire asked, cocking an eyebrow at why Terra walked out of the bathroom suddenly.

Terra turned slightly to show her left arm to her friends. On her tricep was a black tattoo looking thing. At the top, it had three spikes that forged together then split back apart at the bottom in two spikes. In between the two was a little diamond.

"That wasn't there before the museum, right?"she asked.

Chase, Luke, and Claire all blinked. "A scar?"Claire asked stupidly.

"That's black?"Luke asked Claire, who shrugged.

Then what happened in the museum flashed in Terra's mind. "The vase..."she muttered as she walked over oto her bag. She pulled out the vase, and instead of the beautiful young woman there, a young woman who looked similar to Terra was in her place. "What the...?"

"What is it?"Chase asked, standing up and walking behind Terra. Luke and Claire followed and looked over Terra's shoulder to see the vase.

"Hey! That girl looks like you, Terra!"Luke exclaimed.

"That's the problem..."the farmgirl replied. She took out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Before, there was a girl on the vase who looked like this,"she muttered, drawing an okay picture of the girl. Luke took it and stared at her.

"Are you sure you weren't imagining things?"Claire asked.

Terra glared at them. "Trust me, I know what I saw. Chase, did you bring your laptop?"she asked.

Chase blinked and nodded. He walked over to his dufflebag and pulled out a black laptop that was covered up with pictures of bands and instruments. He handed it to Terra, who sat down. She opened up the internet and quickly began typing.

"What are you doing?"Luke asked, sitting down next to Terra, and looked at the screen. Claire sat down on the other side while Chase stood behind the couch.

"I'm looking up what kind of 'mysterious powers' the Vase of Hespera has been known to have,"Terra explained.

"Look, your are just freaking out and-- WOAH! Look at that!"Claire said, pointing at a picture of the vase. It looked a lot newer, like it was just made. It was the exact same one that Terra had stolen.

"Read the artical!"Chase urdged.

Terra nodded. "Okay! 'The Vase of Hespera was made by the Hikari clan. It is said to be an ancient artwork that held the Greek goddess Hespera's spirit within it. Every few generations, this goddess gets restless. When a female touches the vase, Hespera's spirit resides in their body until they die. If the heart of the owner has bad and mischeivous intentions, Hespera is also bad and mischievious, the same with if the owner has a pure heart. If the owner has both, Hespera is neutral.

"'Normally when the owner if chosen, Hespera chooses her herself, depending on how her spirit felt. The owner gets a strange marking on their left tricep when she is chosen. The rest of this myth is unknown,'"Terra finished reading.

Everything stayed quiet for a few minutes until Claire broke it. "So... Terra is now a goddess?"she asked. Everyone did an anime fall.

/With Dark, Emiko, and Daiki/

Dark sighed as he plopped on Daisuke's bed. He looked at a video camera in his hands. "This is the girl's. You know, the one who took the vase before I could,"he said to Daisuke's mom, Emiko.

Emiko took the video camera and plugged it into Daisuke's computer. "Let's see what's on it!"she exclaimed. On the screen, It was blue then turned into smething. Terra and the vase were there.

Terra slowly reached for the vase and when her finger tips touched it, the lady's eyes on the vase opened. A bright light enveloped from them and when it disappeared, Terra was laying on the ground with a lady with silver wings standing above her. Her hair was dark gray at the top and it slowly faded to white as the color went down her hair. Her eyes were a dark charcoal color.

"This is the girl who my spirit chose? You've got to be kidding me,"she muttered.

She kneeled down and looked at the girl thoroughly. "She seems strong, and her hands are rough, like she works on a farm or something. She seems smart, since she is only a meer human girl and she was able to get all those guards away from the door. Or maybe the guards were stupid, hmmm..."she muttered thoughtfully.

The young woman shrugged. "Oh well, she'll do,"she said and she placed her fingers on Terra's forehead. A light appeared once again and when it disappeared, only Terra was there. Terra sat up and--

It stopped when it said battery low and turned off. "That was interesting,"Daiki muttered.

Emiko jumped high in the air. "AH! When did you get here?"she asked.

Daiki cocked an eyebrow. "I've been here,"he replied.

Dark stood up and grabbed the camera. "I guess I'll return the girl's camera in exchange for the vase. Bye Daiki, Emiko. With!"he said as With jumped on his back, turning into his wings. He flew out of the room.

/With Terra and the crew/

Terra cracked open an eye. Leaning on her right shoulder was an asleep Luke, leaning on Luke's right shoulder was an asleep Claire, and leaning on Terra's left shoulder was an asleep Chase. Terra slowly stood up, letting Luke and Chase fall on top of each other. Terra walked over to the balcony and walked out. She closed the doors behind her and turned around. She gasped and took a step back.

Hovering in front of her was Dark. "What are you doing here?"she asked.

Dark held up the video camera. "This, for the vase,"he offered.

Terra stared at it for a moment, then through the doors at the vase. She looked back to see a waiting patiently Dark. "No,"was her reply.

Dark shrugged. "Okay,"he threw the camera behind him.

"No!"she exclaimed. She ran to the edge of the balcony but tripped when she reached it. She flew over the bar. She screamed as she braced for impact.

"HEY!"Dark yelled as he jumped to catch her. A seering pain was in Terra's back as she fell. Dark watched in amazement as Terra's hair turned silver, her eyes turned charcoal, and she grew silver wings. Her outfit changed to a sleeveless, turtle neck unbuttoned leather coat that reached down to her feet. Underneath it, she wore a gray belly shirt tank top and dark stonewash denim jeans. On her right wrist was a black sweatband with a white stripe down the middle. On her left tricep was a tattoo looking thing. Her nails were silver and she wore black and white boots. ((They're like Kairi's from KH2. I don't know how to describe them))

The young woman caught the video camera and flapped her wings. /WOAH! What happened?/Terra asked in her head.

/You transformed into me. Duh./was her reply.

/Well you don't have to be all snotty about it!/

/Geez, I'm going to kill myself.../

/What is that suppossed to mean?/

/Nothing.../

/Yeah whatever./

The woman flew up to the balcony calmly. "Hey Dark,"she said.

"Who are you?"Dark asked.

The young woman smiled at Dark. "Well Hespera of course!"she exclaimed. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get going,"she said and a light appeared. When it disappeared, Terra was standing there. She looked dizzy and she stumbled slightly.

She fell over and Dark caught her. "Oh there will be no more falling for you,"he said flirtish.

Terra smiled slightly and her head fell to the side, her eyes closed. She fell asleep. Dark stood up straight and walked the girl into the apartment. He layed her down on a couch and took a random blanket, draping it over her.

He took her video tape and placed it on the table next to the couch that had the vase on it. He took the vase and layed a note where it was before with a feather taped to it. He walked over to the balcony and looked back at the sleeping figures.

_She's Hespera huh? I'll have to remember that,_ Dark thought as he flew off of the balcony.

AN: HI PEOPLEZ! I'm hyyyyperrrrrr!!!!!

Terra: Did you eat too much sugar this morning?

Hespera: She hasn't eaten anything this morning yet.

Terra: Oh...

Me: R and R please! Because reading is fun and when someone reads they get smart-

Terra and Hespera: Not when they're reading what you write...

Me: HEY! Anywho! Terra is wearing her blue tanktop again, so yeah! -laughs like a maniac-

Terra and Hespera: O.O Uh... Time to go! RUN!

Me: -chases-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel! 

Chapter 4; Encounters

Terra reread the note that Dark had layed by the camera.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_Sorry about the vase, but I had to get it back. Well, if we do see eachother again, make sure Hespera doesn't jump out and kill me, 'kay? That would be very bad and unfortunate on my part! By the way, I won't forget what happened when we first met. You know, when you brought me down. I will get payback... somehow_

_Your Dream Angel,_

_Dark_

Terra rolled her eyes as she stuck the note back in her pocket of her jeans. She once again was wearing jeans and a tank-top, but her jeans were light blue stonewash this time and her tanktop was lime green.

"Payback my butt,"she muttered as she closed her eyes an stuck her hands in her pockets. She looked around. "I can't believe they left me!"she sighed. She was going to a resteraunt with her friends for breakfast and while she was getting ready, they left to make a joke.

Terra stuck out her tongue as her stomach growled loudly, making people look at her oddly. She closed her eyes as she tried to think of something other than food. When she closed her eyes, she bumped into something, or someone.

"G-Gomen nasai!"the two people who had bumped into eachother said in unison. Terra looked up and into big deep red eyes. The owner of those eyes looked around fourteen. He had red spiked hair that defied gravity.

"Sorry again,"Terra said, standing up. She held out a hand for the boy to help him up.

"No, I wasn't watching where I was going,"he said apoligetically. He grabbed her hand and let her help him up.

Terra got an anime sweatdrop. "I had my eyes closed,"she stated.

The boy blinked. "Oh!"he smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah! My name is Daisuke!"he introduced.

Terra smiled as she let his hand go. "I'm Terra! Nice to meet you Daisuke!"she replied. "Where are you heading?"she asked.

Daisuke pointed across the rode at the resteraunt Terra was suppossed to be at with her friends. "I was going to the Denkou Cafe for breakfast when my friends left me,"he said.

Terra laughed. "Isn't that funny! So was I and my friends left me back at my apartment!"she said. Daisuke also laughed.

/Daisuke! That's the girl! That's the girl who has Hespera in her!/Dark said in Daisuke's head.

/Really?/Daisuke replied. /She doesn't seem like it!/

/Well you don't seem like you would have a theifing angel in you, would you?/

Daisuke and Terra walked to the resteraunt. "I want you to meet my friends in the cafe!"Terra exclaimed.

Daisuke nodded. "Okay! Same!"he replied.

When Terra opened the door, she looked around the cafe to spot her friends. Her smile faded and her eyes narrowed into a glare. She stomped over to them as they laughed.

"Oh! Hey Terra!"Chase, Luke, and Claire exclaimed smiling at her. Their smiles faded when they saw Terra's evil death glare.

"D-Don't be mad at us!"Luke said, putting his hands up in defence.

"It was Claire's idea!"Chase pointed at Claire, who was smiling sheepishly.

Terra's glare disappeared and she smiled. "I'm not mad!"she grabbed a chair and held it above her head, glaring at Claire. "I'm infurited!"she exclaimed and she chased Claire around the cafe with the chair.

Daisuke and his friends got an anime sweatdrop. "Uh... Terra?"Daisuke got her attention.

"Oh! Right!"Terra exclaimed, putting the chair down. "Daisuke! Meet CHase, Luke, and Claire!"she exclaimed, pointing to her friends when she said their names.

Daisuke and Terra's friends bowed. "Nice to meet you!"they exclaimed in unison. Daisuke walked over to his friends. "Terra, meet Hiwatari Satoshi,"he gestured to an emotionless boy with blue hair and blue eyes who nodded as a hello,"Haranda Risa,"a girl with long brownish-red hair waved at Terra with a big smile on,"and Haranda Riku!"he gestured to a girl with short brownish-red hair, who smiled at Terra.

Terra smiled at everyone and Claire pulled her towards their table. She whispered in her ear. "Wow. You must be really desprite for a boyfriend since you are flirting with a fourteen year old boy!"she exclaimed quietly.

Terra's cheeks turned bright red. "I was not flirting with him! I have never had a boyfriend before and I don't intend on having one here! And that's just sick and wrong that you think I would have a boy who was three years younger than me for a boyfriend!"she whispered back harshly.

"You know Claire, that is really nasty!"Luke exclaimed laughing. Chase nodded, also laughing.

Claire had an innocent look on. Terra and Claire began laughing as well. Terra stopped when she senced something. Well, Hespera senced it first.

/Hey! Do you sence that strong aura?/she asked in Terra's head.

/Yeah, what is it?/

/Magic you idiot,/was Hespera's reply.

/I AM NOT AN IDIOT! Who is it coming from?/

/I don't know, but it is from one of the fourteen year old kids. That's for sure!/

/'Kay!/

Terra smiled as she sat down with Daisuke and his friends. Claire, Luke, and Chase pulled up a chair and sat down as well. "How'd did you guys meet?"Riku asked, indicating Claire, Luke, Chase, and Terra.

"We went to the same school together!"Claire answered.

"Same for us!"Risa exclaimed.

Satoshi's eyes narrowed slightly at them. /So, you feel it too?/Krad asked in his head.

/Yes./Satoshi answered simply.

Terra and the others stood up after they all finished. "It was nice to meet you,"Luke said.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, but we have to go,"he said.

"See ya!"Claire exclaimed, smiling and walking away with Chase and Luke. Terra stayed behind.

"See you guys around the town maybe? Well, goodbye! It was nice to meet you all, truthfully!"Terra exclaimed as turned and walked to her friends.

/Satoshi./

/Yes Krad?/

/It's her./

A/N: WOAH! Fun Fun!... Click the pretty button and review please! PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel! 

Chapter 5: We Meet Again Again

/Terra's POV/

I stared up at the museum once again with a small grin on.

/You know what to do?/Hespera asked in my head.

/Duh, Miss Bossy!/was my angry reply.

/Go over it in your head./

/Well, I sneak into the museum, I search for the painting thingy again, snatch it, you turn into me when I jump out the window and we fly off into the night sky with all of our glory with the police seeing us, knowing we were the one's who stole the painting./

/Remember, if you get in any trouble, I won't be there to protect you./

/Yeah Yeah I know. I fought Dark before, and I brought him down. I know what I'm doing./

/You are so arrogant./Hespera muttered.

/Well, duh!/was my reply and our conection was cut at that.

"Look! Dark!"a civillian exclaimed, pointing up at the dark night sky. Everyone turned their heads and saw the purple winged angel.

"Thanks for the distraction..."I muttered as I climbed the nearest tree. On my body was Hespera's outfit, a bit baggy on me, for she was slightly larger than I was. I also had on my black cap to hide my hair. I looked down at the ground and attempted to swallow my fear. This was WAY higher than the roof on the barn at home. I breathed in and out and jumped to the nearest window.

My foot landed on it, but I leaned back too far and began to fall. "Oh for heaven's sakes,"Hespera's voice came out of my mouth and I did a back flip in mid air and landed on a ledge close to the window I just fell from. "Thanks,"I muttered to Hespera angerly.

I jumped up to the window's ledge and snuck into the museum quietly. As I ran through the museum, searching for the painting I was suppossed to grab before Dark once again, I hid in the shadows. I looked behind me for a split second and when I turned back around, I bumped into something, or someone. I looked up and saw purple hair, and black clothed back.

"Crap..."I muttered quietly as I raced behind a statue confiently behind me. Dark turned around just after I finished hiding and I held my breath.

"I know you're there, Terra,"I heard Dark's voice say. I whimpered slightly but stayed behind the statue.

"No I'm not,"I said. Dark, I could tell, got an anime sweatdrop. We both stayed quiet for a bit and when I poked my head out from behind the statue to check if he was gone, I saw him standing there, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled sheepishly. "I could have sworn you were stupid enough to believe that,"I muttered as I walked completely out from behind the statue.

Dark pretended like he didn't hear me. "What? No Hespera?"he asked. "Is she making you do this on your own?"

I smiled brightly. "Yep!"I exclaimed.

/Come on! Stop stalling!/Hespera yelled in my head.

/Fine Fine!/was my reply as I raced at Dark.

"And you aren't goin' to stop me,"I sad as I swung a punch for him. He moved out of the way to dodge and I took this as an oppritunity to run. I dove for the opening between his legs and skillfully began to slide between them on the ground, like I did back home when mud wrestling with my family and friends.

He looked between his legs questionally and closed them just as the middle of my stomach slid by his ankles, making me stop and stay stuck. I sighed. "I should've known that wouldn't work. It hardly does in the movies..."I muttered.

I heard running and I gasped as I heard. "Where's Dark? I thought I heard something over here!"and I knew at once we were going to be caught.

Dark kneeled down and grabbed my arm, yanking me up. He hid behind the same statue I did with his fingerless gloved hand covering my mouth so I didn't make a noise. I struggled, not liking the fact my back was firmly pressed against his body.

"Hold still,"he said in my ear.

"MO!"I yelled in his hand.

"Yes!"he whispered harshly.

I struggled even more. "'AKE KNEE!"I yelled, once again muffled by Dark's hand.

"Danggit, shut up!"he whispered back as guards ran by.

I quieted down, but kept struggling. When Dark heard the guards' feet disappear down the corrider, he let me go with a sigh. "WHA-!!!"I started angerly, but Dark covered my mouth again. I angerly yelled curses into it for about two minutes.

"Are you finished?"Dark asked after I finished. I nodded and he let me go. I sighed and took off in a random direction with Dark chasing after me. "Get back!"he called.

I took a sharp turn and ran into a dark room. As I turned around, I spotted a blonde haired boy leaning on the wall. "Aw, Da-"he stopped when he looked up and saw a girl standing there, who was me.

"I'm not Dark, Krad, as you can probably see, or else your name should be Mr. Oblivious,"I stated boredly.

"Who are you?"Krad asked, a light growl in his voice at the remark.

"Terra. So,"I started and I gestured to the painting he was leaning by with my head,"that's the painting Dark is going to steal?"

Krad cocked an eyebrow. "And why do you care?"he asked.

I smirked. "'Cause I'm going to take it for him,"was my reply.

"I think not,"Krad said as he pushed a button on the wall. Red lasers appeared everywhere in the room. He plucked out a feather from his white wings and held it up to one of the lasers. As he dropped it on the lasers, it burned into dust.

I stood with my mouth agape. "Wha?"I asked as if I was stupid. I soon realized that the lasers zapped out and appeared in different places, making it harder for me to get to the painting. I cursed lightly under my breath and then closed my eyes. I tried to think back to when Claire [attempted to teach me cheerleading moves.

/Flashback(s)/

"Okay! First, a cartwheel!"a fourteen year old Claire exclaimed. A thirteen year old me ((Terra)) sat on a bail of hay as I watched Claire talk a cartwheel's dynamics through. After five minutes, I nearly fell off of the hay from boredom.

I stood up as she finished talking and tried it. In the middle of the cartwheel, my arms gave and I fell to the ground, clutching my head to ease the pain.

I finally got down the cartwheels, handstands, and front/back walkovers after a month. I then moved onto the flip. "Okay! Now you have to..."Claire started. I nearly fell off of the bail of hay again as I listened.

"I'd advise you to stand on the hay first to give heigth to your flip,"she said. I stood up on the hay, jumped and...

/End Flashback(s)/

I stopped looking back at the memories at that and opened my eyes, rubbing my back absently. I gulped when I realized I would have to do the cheerleading moves I had learned to get out of this. I took a step out of the room and Krad smirked, thinking I was giving up.

I swallowed my fear, grabbed the bill of my cap and turned it to face behind me. I tightened the strap so it wouldn't fall off easily. Krad's smirk faded as I rose my arms in the air and began running towards the lasers. Just before I reached them, I dove forward, my hands settling themselves on the ground. I kicked my legs over my body, and loaded my arms by bending them.

I pushed off of the ground with my arms and flew into the air, praying to the great God above that I would live. I did a flip in the middle of the lasers, and thrusted down my legs to make me land on the ground so I could miss an appearing laser. I did a roll unintenionally and when I sat up, a laser buzzed right infront of my nose. I gulped and slowly turned my head to see I was surronded by lasers.

"Crap..."I muttered as I saw a laser coming for me. I braced myself for impact by closing my eyes and tensing up. There was no way out now, I kept saying in my head. I thought people saw their lives flash before their eyes before they die. I guess I thought wrong, because I didn't see myself as a baby in my head at all.

As I sat there, no intension of wanting to die before I went back home, I realized how slowly the laser was coming. I opened my eyes slowly, and as soon as I did, I squealed and moved so my back was in a 'C' shape. The laser zoomed past my back and skimmed first the middle of my forearm on left arm, then the small of my back, and then the middle of the forearm on my right arm. ((I'm jut guessing that's where everything is lined up))

I took in a hiss of pain, and then I realized something that made the burning sensation go away. I was ALIVE! I thanked the Lord a thousand times in my head and knew, besides Hespera, I had a guardian angel watching over me intently.

I jumped up in the air happily and punched to the sky with both fists excitedly. "YES! I AM ALIVE!"she yelled happily. ((I couldn't kill off the main character THIS early))

I then felt like I could do anything. I did a handstand, dodging another laser, then as another one appeared, aiming for my feet, I spread them apart, then did a roll into a split. I winced. "Ow..."I muttered painfully. "Pain."

As I regained my composure, I looked up to see a foot connecting with my face. I flew back and hit a wall. That's when I realized the lasers had disappeared and Krad was standing there. "Where is Dark when you need him?"I grumbled as I shakily stood up, wiping the blood from my nose.

"Right here,"I heard Dark's voice growl from beside me.

I turned to see him glaring at Krad. He turned and glowered at me. "You are truely stupid, you do realize that, right?"he asked.

I smirked tiredly and gave him a thumbs up. "And proud of it, Mousy!"I exclaimed. I then staggered a bit and fell over. Dark caught me but let me go when a white light surronded me again.

/Hespera's POV/

I sighed inwardly as I watched Terra do whatever she was doing through the lasers. I could tell she was an amateur, and it wasn't because I am a part of her now, which I truely dislike. This girl was one of the hard to figure out which side she wanted to be on types, the nuetral type.

As I watched her nearly die, I smirked slightly to myself. As stupid as she was, this girl was determined to not die. Then I snapped when the angel kicked my servant across the room. A GUY WAS NOT SUPPOSSED TO KICK A GIRL ANYWAY!

Then, after agreed she was stupid, I decided to take over. I appeared leaning against the wall, my ankles crossed and my arms crossed across my chest. I opened my eyes and glared at Krad.

"H-Hespera?"Krad stuttered.

"So you remember me from the last time we met in the artwork of the Hikari clan, 'ey Krad?"I asked. I smiled at Dark. "Hey, Mousy!"I exclaimed.

"Don't call me Mousy,"Dark growled.

"Aw, is poor Wouswy wad?"I asked in a baby voice. Dark's glare hardened as I laughed. I disappeared and reappeared at the painting, still leaning on the wall. "Well,"I started, grabbing the painting and tucking it safely beneath my arm,"we'll meet again!"I exclaimed as I ran and jumped out of the window. As I dove, I felt a spotlight on me and people asking who I was.

My wings spread out and I swooped up to the top of the museum. "Remember this! There is a new angel in town named Hespera! Keep on eye out! I might pop out anywhere from your house to the mall! Adieu pour maintenant!"I exclaimed. ((Translation-Goodbye For Now)) I jumped and flew away with people trying to follow me.

I rolled my eyes and landed in a random empty street. A white light enveloped me and I disappeared.

/Terra's POV/

I blinked as I woke up from the little 'nap'. I had the painting tucked safely under my arm. I grabbed my coat and opened it up with my left hand. In my coat, well, actually it was Hespera's coat, but anyway, I spotted a large pocket, big enough for a painting. I got an anime sweatdrop but shrugged it off with a shake of my head and stuck the painting in the pocket.

It blended in perfectly and the coat didn't seem to look any different. I stuck my hands in my pockets, closed my eyes, and began whistling. I then realized I had NO idea where I was going. I sighed and sat down by a light pole.

"Need help?"I heard a familar voice ask. I jumped slightly and turned to see the same blonde angel glowering down at me. I jumped up and took a step back.

"A little Mousy said you were able to take down half ton bulls. Is that true?"he asked.

I nodded, a bit taken back. Krad's face turned from threatening to... calm. He stood up straight and turned around. "Good. You will be an interesting opponent,"he stated.

"Don't you mean Hes-"I asked, and I was cut off by Krad.

"No. I know Hespera, and she isn't the type to fight, no matter who her hostess is. She is strong when she does fight, but she is the type to let her hostesses fight for her,"he stated.

I scowled and leaned against the pole. "Yeah, I noticed,"I mumbled.

"Why're you being so... kind?"I asked. "I mean, I stole a piece of artwork, shouldn't you be just about to kill me at the moment?"

Krad ignored the question. "Why are you stealing pieces of artwork?"he asked.

I shrugged. "'Cause it's fun showing Dark up..."I mumbled. I heard a light chuckle from Krad.

"That is true,"he agreed and I laughed. He turned and began to walk away. I ran and grabbed his arm. I blushed slightly as he turned his head, his golden eyes boring into mine.

"What?"he asked.

I let go of his arm quickly and asked,"W-Well... Er... C-Can I see you again?"

Krad seemed kind of taken back at the question. "What?"he asked.

My face turned a deep shade of red and I turned around to try and hide it. "Well, I was wondering if I could maybe see you again,"I muttered shyly.

When I didn't hear Krad reply, I began to walk away. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I stopped and turned around slowly. My face turned deep scarlet when I saw his face a few inches from mine. His hand moved to have his index finger and thumb cupping my chin. His face moved closer and I could've sworn he was going to kiss me.

'M-My first kiss... Could it be right here, right now?'I thought frantically.

/You're seventeen and you haven't kissed someone yet? That's weak.../Hespera said in my head.

I made a mental picture of me holding up one finger. Let me give you a hint of which one. You use it when you are really mad or irked by someone.

Then, Krad's cheek brushed against my own cheek. "Meet me here tomorrow night at midnight,"he said and I could feel his lips just barely tickling my ear.

He stood up straight, for he was atleast a head taller than me, and turned around. As I stood still, he walked away into the night. Then, my knees gave and I fell on the ground, knee bent, feet pulled to the side beside my butt, and my hands infront of me. I was looking at the ground with my face still scarlet.

"T-That was so close..."I muttered.

"TERRA!"I heard Claire yell. She ran beside me, kneeling down. "Are you okay?"she asked nervously.

I nodded and stood up. Claire gasped when she saw my arm and my back, where the burns were. "You're hurt!"she said. She then saw the blood that had trickled from my nose. "What happened?"she asked.

"Long story short, I was kicked by Krad in the face after being burned with a laser,"I muttered, rubbing my head.

"THAT BA-!"I cut Claire off by hitting her across the head.

"Shut it,"I said angerly, massaging my temples with my fingers. "I have a splitting headache."

"Oh..."Claire muttered. "Sorry,"she whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. Let's go,"I mumbled and began walking in the direction Claire came from with Claire following hot in pursuit. I looked up at the moon in saw the face of Krad in the pale surface of it. ((Her imagination, of course)) 'Krad...'I thought as I tenderly touched my left cheek where Krad's right cheek brushed against with my fingers.

"Terra?"Claire got my attention. "Why is your face so red?"

I blushed even more. "Uh. Uh. Uh... I'll tell you when we get back to the hotel,"I replied and Claire nodded.

"Alright."

A/N; WOO! LONGNESS! Anywho!

Krad: What was I doing?

Dark: O.O WHAT WAS HE DOING?!?

Terra: She must've talked to Katie or Haley on the phone or somewhere to type something that mushy...

Hespera: It... wasn't mushy at all...

Terra: That's the point. She isn't a mushy person...

Me: THANK YOU! R&R please if you do not mind!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. 

Chapter 6:

-Narrorator's POV-

"He did WHAT!?!"Claire yelled.

Terra blushed a deep red. "He cupped my chin and whispered in my ear 'Meet me here tommorrow night at midnight',"she muttered.

Luke was smirking, Claire was smiling and gaping at the same time at Terra, and Chase was glaring in a different direction, his arms crossed. "He only said that because you grabbed his arm,"Luke grabbed Chase's arm and got on his knees. "Oh please Chase! Let me see you again! I must see you again!"he said in a girly voice.

Terra blushed and was about to reply when Chase glared at Luke. "Let me go,"he snapped, pulling his arm away from Luke. "I'm taking a shower,"he grumbled and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?"Terra asked in a clueless voice.

Claire and Luke nervously exchanged glanced and held up their hands sheepishly. "O-Oh! Nothing! He, uh, is probably just having another emo like mood swing!"Luke exclaimed, laughing nervously.

Claire nodded. "Y-Yeah! Exactly!"she agreed, also laughing a bit.

Terra looked worried. "Okay... If you say so,"she muttered.

-thirty minutes later-

Terra, Claire, and Luke were all laughing at a joke Claire had said. Terra wiped her eyes and stood up. "I'll be right back,"she muttered, feeling her arms and back tingling a bit. Claire and Luke nodded.

Terra walked over to the bathroom door and turned the unlocked knob. She opened the door, and standing there was Chase, wiping his wet hair with a baby blue towel. Luckily, the steam in the bathroom was thick enough to hide the lower half of his body. He had his back to her and he turned slightly, his eyes closed.

Terra's cheeks turned bright red, but she couldn't seem to close the door or draw her eyes from his pale body. He had a slightly visible six pack on his thin stomach, and for the first time in her life, she noticed his toned arms. She didn't know he worked out. She only thought he stayed in his room and played/listened to music. He even skipped gym when he had it.

He reached for his black and grey plaid boxers and baggy crago khaki pants and pulled them on. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Terra. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "T-Terra?"he questioned.

Terra's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell back, fainting. "Terra!"he called and ran to her side.

-5 minutes later-

Terra awoke when she felt cold water droplets on her face. She shifted in her position and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were ghostly blue eyes staring down at hers. She blinked and yelped, scooting back on the couch she was laying on.

Sitting on te coffee table was Chase. Around his neck draped the blue towel and he still had his shirt off. Terra blushed again. She looked around to keep herself from looking at his toned body. "Where's Claire and Luke?"she asked.

Chase rested his elbows on his knees. "They went out to get take out. Told me to stay here,"he replied. Terra nodded shyly and looked back at Chase.

Chase stood up and walked to a cabinet. He opened it up and pulled out rubbing alcohol, cotton pads, and a few large bandaids. Her walked back over to Terra. "Lay on your stomach,"he ordered.

Terra blinked in confusion, but did so. Chase grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it up just past the small of her back. Terra gasped. "What're you doing?"she asked.

Chase set down the supplies. "When you were hit by the laser, it not only burned you, but it also cut a bit deep in your skin. I found that out when blood seeped through your top after you fainted. I'm cleaning it out so you won't get infected,"he said.

He poured some alcohol on the pad. "This might sting,"he stated, and right after he did, the cold pad touched Terra's burn/cut. She gasped and arched her back away from the pad. Chase growled. "Stay still!"

Terra shook her head. "But it hurts!"she whined.

Chase slapped the back of Terra's head. "Calm down. I won't hurt you,"he snapped. Terra eased and when Chase put the alcohol on her burn/cut again, she arched her back and turned to grab Chase's wrists.

Chase was too quick. He jumped out of her reach, then grabbed her wrist. He grabbed her other wrist with the same hand and pinned them down on the couch above her head. Terra started to squirm and kick. Chase sighed and put one leg on one side of her back and then the other on the other side. The couch was just barely wide enough to hold the two like that. He sat down on her lower back and began to clean out her cut again.

Terra was too embarassed to move, though she could feel the pain in her back. What's he doing? she asked in her head.

/He's trying to keep you still,/Hespera answered.

/I know that!/Terra snapped back,/But why like this?/

/How should I know?/and then the connection was cut.

Chase had already put on bandaids on her back. He flipped Terra over and grabbed onto her wrists again. He reached up to clean her arms. Terra blushed as Chase's chest came right above her face. When he was done, he ran his hands down her arms and straddled her on the couch. He smirked at her blush and leaned down closer to her face, his eyes closing.

Terra's blushed a bright red and was releaved when Claire and Luke walked through the doors with take out.

"What're you two doing?"Claire asked.

Terra blushed even more and threw Chase off of her. "O-Oh! Nothing! Chase was just cleaning my burns-slash-cuts!"she exclaimed, laughing nervously.

"MMHM,"Luke hummed loudly. He walked over to the tv.

"Another angel has come to Tokyo to steal artifacts. Can Dark handle this pressure? How'd she get here? Why is it a girl?"the reporter said. "Oh! We have another card from Dark. He's reappearing tommorrow night at... midnight!"the reporter exclaimed. "Maybe we'll get to see the other two angels too."

Terra growled and threw a pillow at the television. "SHUT UP!"she yelled. She collasped on the bed. "Oh well. Another night, another steal."

A/N/: RAWR!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. Like Srsly.

Chapter 7: Stop Watch

Have you ever felt so stressed that you just want to run away and hide your face in a pillow and scream until you can't feel your throat? Neither have I, but I was so stressed about all the artworks that I've been stealing. Okay, I've only stolen two, but I've never stolen anything in my entire life before! Well, besides a candy bar when I was four, but that's beside the point.

"Arigatou," I said, bowing to the sales lady. I grabbed my new bike and led it out of the store. I straddled the seat as I looked through my pockets and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. With a soft sigh, I pushed off of the ground and started pedaling leisurely.

I let out another sigh as I looked up at the sky. I always wanted adventure in my life. Sure, birthing a foal and branding cows may seem pretty exciting to you, but they really aren't that great. Anyway, adventure has always really been absent in my life. That's why I came to Japan.

I just didn't expect to become an angel or get caught up in thievery when I came to Japan. I mean, seriously, what am I going to do with all these pieces of artwork that I'm get—?

_Boom!_ "Ow!"

I gasped as I took my eyes off of the sky as I hit someone. Familiar red eyes looked up at me from the ground. "Oh my god!" I gasped, jumping off my bike. "I'm so sorry, Daisuke!" I exclaimed, helping him up.

Daisuke laughed softly, dusting himself off and rubbing his shin. "It's no problem, really," he reassured, but I could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"We should really stop meeting like this," I joked, kneeling to check out his shin. "Your shin looks fine. It might just be bruised. I'm so sorry, again!"

Daisuke blushed softly. "It's fine! I should've watched where I was going, again!"

He began walking again, so I decided to walk next to him, just leading my bike. "Is school out already out for you guys?"I asked curiously. I thought they still had it...

Daisuke smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Actually, I was on my way to Satoshi's. We were supposed to meet at his house and head over to Denkou Café. Risa and Riku are meeting us there to study for finals."

I nodded. "Finals, huh? I know how those are..."I muttered, shaking my head. I blinked a few times before turning towards Daisuke. "Can I help? I have nothing better to do, and I can probably help with Math or something."

Daisuke smiled, stopping at a house. "That'd be great!" he exclaimed. I waited on the sidewalk as he went to the door and knocked on it.

Satoshi opened up the door. "Konichiwa, Niwa," he nodded, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his bag. He looked at me and bowed. "Terra."

I blushed and shook my head. "N-No! There's no need to bow!" I exclaimed. "Really, it makes me feel old."

Satoshi nodded and stood straight. As he stared at me, I felt a sudden malicious spark come from him. I gulped and backed up a bit, surprised. Why, in any way, would Satoshi be mad at me? Was he... no... that couldn't be it! They're just friends.

I let out some air and jogged softly after Daisuke and Satoshi, heading to the Café. I looked up at a clock. 12 hours left...

"Hey," I started, catching up with the two younger boys. "Does the Denkou Café have wireless internet?"

Satoshi nodded and I smiled softly, relieved. I would definitely have to do some research for tonight's artifact when not helping with studying.

* * *

I slid Chase's laptop out of my bag and opened it. Immediately, I began typing away.

"Hey, Terra...?" Risa asked, walking up next to me.

I ignored her. "White Rabbit Stop Watch," I mumbled as I typed it in the search box.

"Did you say something?"Daisuke asked, seeming uneasy for a moment.

I glanced at him and smiled. "No, nothing at all." I turned to Risa. "Yeah?" She showed me a problem.

"Could you check for the answer?" she exclaimed, smiling widely. I nodded and took the problem from her, working it out in my head. This stuff was easy. Man, I missed these kinds of problems. My face drooped when I read her answer. She was WAAY off.

"Oh, Sweetie..."I muttered. "You did this way wrong. The only way to solve for x is with the—"

"Quadratic formula." I blinked, my gaze zipping over to Satoshi. He was staring at his paper.

I smiled. "Y-Yes... How did you--?"

Satoshi glanced up at me, his eyes cold. "I have already finished college."

I smiled again. "Is that so? Then why are you back in middle school?"

He crossed his arms. "I wanted to be a bit normal and turn back time. It's similar to the White Rabbit and his," a very small smirk crossed his lips," stop watch."

My eyes widened and my hands shook. I dropped Risa's notebook and stood abruptly, slamming the laptop shut.

"S-Sorry. I just remembered I had to go.... organize my purse or something!"I cried out softly, running out of the Café.

I hopped on my bike and rode it like a speed demon down the road. Once I was at my room, I slammed the door shut, locked it, unlocked it, then locked it again.

I was still shaking. That boy... his eyes... they were just like Krad's...

_Next time on _Silver Wings_—_

_"You know... Us fighting is similar to a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors."_

_"Hespera always had a knack for choosing the young, crazy girls. Especially the foreign, beautiful ones..." _

_"What do you want with me?!"_

_"You shouldn't have come. He'll kill me, and then turn on you."_


End file.
